


For those times when you feel most alive

by lightly



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The energy of the crowd is electric.  Eunhyuk centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	For those times when you feel most alive

The energy of the crowd is electric. It’s a living, breathing force that pulses in time with his own heart and the solid thump thump thump of the bass beat. The other members of the group, the crowd around him, they are all just shapes and shadows in the flickering glow of the strobe lights.

 _Flash, flash, flash._ In the stop go stop go flashes of lights it seems as though people are stuttering across the stage.

 _Flash, flash, flash._

He knows the definitions and dimensions of the stage, knows them all by heart. He knows every walkway, every pathway that leads in and around the seating area, the ways that lead across and back stage. He knows them all. He’s spent so many hours here, practicing, performing, he  
owns this stage. He _loves_ this stage.

 _Flash._ Heechul walks up the hidden stairway leading off in to the crowd. Heechul blows a kiss at the girls calling to him from the front row and then--flash--he disappears into the dark.

 _Flash, flash, flash._

He can hear Leeteuk talking, mumbling words of encouragement into mic he’s holding too close to his mouth. Leeteuk is breathing hard and heavy, it’s close to the end of the show and they are all exhausted but exhilarated as the crowd chants “More, more, more!”

 _Flash, flash, flash._ A thousand cameras catch his every movement. Eunhyuk smiles out at the crowd, at the fans. He can see the excited faces in the first few rows but the rest are lost to the dark. So many people, so, so many people. He smiles at them, he smiles for all of them.

An arm slips around his waist and he knows it’s Donghae without turning round. He knows Donghae’s scent, the feel of Donghae’s skin against his. Donghae’s hand slides under his shirt and the crowd goes wild. Above the roar of his heart beat he can hear people screaming their names. Eunhyuk leans into Donghae’s touch for the briefest of seconds before pushing him away with a laugh and a playful slap on the ass. The crowd eats it up.

 _Flash, flash, flash._ The show is over but the high still remains.

It feels like he falls off stage, his limbs feel heavy but his heart is light. He falls, he falls but there are people--his friends--waiting to catch him.

 

.end


End file.
